gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harmon
Jonathan Michael "Jack" Harmon is a member of the New Directions glee club. He is introduced in the fanon season one and is considered by many members of the group to be "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow." Background prior to joining Glee For the longest time, Jack believed he was the result of asexual reproduction as he was raised without a mother. It wasn’t until he was a freshman that he learned that his father had paid for a surrogate’s services and, using the egg of an anonymous donor, was able to produce the child he wanted. As the only child of a single parent, Jack was raised with the belief that he was special and was considered by his instructors as something of a prodigy in the performing arts, planting the seeds of greatness in his mind. Since then, Jack has remained steadfast in his goal to be a star and get the hell out of Lima. He entered McKinley High in his freshman year, despite being accepted at several private schools. He attended as his father thought it was better for his son to be exposed to the real world as soon as possible. Jack immediately ran into trouble with the Cheerios and the Jocks, both of whom tried to recruit him to their cliques, as his father is a Lima success story. Jack tried to be friends with them, but they soon rejected him for his candor, love of Barry Manilow, and his unusual thoughts, such as wanting to own his own time machine. This created a loner streak that lasts to this day. He was cast of the Emcee in the McKinley High production of Cabaret, but became so frustrated with Sandy Ryerson's incompotent direction, he quit shortly after Rachel. He told her she inspired him to switch over to something he deemed more worthwhile, specifically Glee club. He would join up with them after Invitationals. Personality Once described as "Rachel Berry with a five o'clock shadow". Jack is intelligent, aggressive, unscrupulous, arrogant, and melodramatic. He is willing to go to any extreme to achieve his goals including bribery and blackmail. He frequently speaks to everyone with an air of condescension, along with forgetting the names of those around him, believing himself to be superior to them. He has stated that, because of a head injury he sustained performing as Gavroche in a community theatre production of Les Miserable, he no longer has the thing in his head that filters thoughts to his mouth, so he is frequently tells people whatever is on his mind, regardless of the situation. Still, there are chinks in his carefully maintained armor, For example, he cares deeply about his father, refusing to insult him or prank him in any way that could legitimately hurt him. Also, Jack has shown to have a sense of fairplay, once sacrificing his possible future blackmail information against Sue after learning she had gotten the group a second year. Vital Stats * Full Name: Jonathan Michael Harmon * Portrayed By: Aaron Tveit * Preferred Name: Jack Harmon (also answers to “You” and “Bastard” or “You bastard”) * Gender: Male * D.O.B: January 4, 1994 (age 16) * Height: 5’10" * Weight: 150 lbs * Hair Color: Darkish Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Hometown: Lima, Ohio * Religion: Deist Glee Stats *Vocal range: Tenor * Audition Song: “Role of a Lifetime” from “bare: A Pop Opera” Solos * The Lives of Me-Life is a Cabaret * Willkommen-The Devil in My Shoes * Razzle Dazzle-The Winner Takes It All Family * Kristopher Harmon (father; early 60s) * Unknown mother Quotes “I have a hip flask and I didn't realize how cumbersome these pants were when I put them on this morning.” -The Winner Takes It All “At least, we know one thing; the writer can't spell the word. This means they're either a football player, a Cheerio, or, well, just about anyone in this school who can't function without a spell check.” -The Devil with My Shoes “Sorry, citizen! I must borrow this as a means to fight the criminal element of this city. Or play a really mean, tasteless prank. Totally depends on my mood.” -The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx “Join me and together, we can rule the school of cripple and prankster!" -The Adventures of Prankster, Wheelman, and Jinx “I never try to be funny. It just comes naturally.” -The Rare and Obnoxious Puckasaurus “I will not be insulted by a voice in my head.” -The Winner Takes It All Appearances * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6176020/1/Jack_of_All_Trades_An_OC_Profile * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6194940/1/The_Devil_with_My_Shoes * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6198325/1/Lets_Duet_Or_Songs_You_Shouldnt_Sing_in_Glee * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6204206/1/Life_is_a_Cabaret * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6211934/1/The_Rare_and_Obnoxious_Puckasaurus * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6217833/1/The_Adventures_of_Prankster_Wheelman_and_Jinx * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6229629/1/Matchmaker_Matchmaker * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6233210/1/Schaudenfruede * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6245714/1/The_Winner_Takes_It_All * http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6356358/1/For_Good Category:Characters